This invention relates to a reversible cotton rug and particularly to a rug having twisted loops on one side and cut loops on the other side, and to a method for manufacturing same.
Rugs such as scatter rugs or bathroom rugs are well known. Generally, these rugs are made of soft cotton or synthetic yarns, and in the case of bathroom rugs, may also be water absorbent so that when a person steps unto them coming out from a shower or bathtub the water drops falling on the mat do not accumulate in pools.
Rugs, in general, comprise a tufted fabric having a raised surface of yarn tufts on one side of a primary backing material and a latex under layer to adhere the yarn tufts to the backing. The yarn, such as pile yarn, can be either cut or looped or partly cut and partly looped, to form cut, looped or sculptured rugs on one side only, the other side being either latex or left bare. The backing material is usually made of cotton or synthetic woven or non-woven material. The tufts can be cotton pile or of synthetic fibers. Nylon, and other synthetic filaments such as polyester, have predominantly been utilized as the yarns for tufting bathroom mats because of the resiliency, bulk and strength provided by this type of yarn. Tufting denier nylon filaments have been developed that have the luster level and hand of cotton while retaining the resilience, strength and performance of nylon. Unfortunately these synthetic yarns do not have the absorbency of cotton and are essentially hydrophobic.
More recently, yarn producers have developed a hydrophilic micro-denier nylon with the absorbency characteristics of cotton or other natural fibers. These nylons are suitable for use in garment fabrics, particularly for sports apparel, to wick moisture from one side of the fabric to the other side of the fabric away from the skin of the wearer or to disburse the moisture throughout the fabric for quick drying of the fabric and to keep the side of the fabric in contact with the skin of the wearer in a dry state. This micro-denier nylon is not practical for use in tufted fabrics of the type considered for bathroom mats since it would be too expensive to produce a filament end in the tufting denier range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,038 discloses a tufted fabric and yarn for use in bathroom rugs wherein each of the yarn tufts includes hydrophilic micro-denier filaments for wicking and distribution of moisture throughout the raised surface of the fabric and hydrophobic tufting denier filaments for providing resiliency, bulk and strength to the fabric.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a reversible rug with one side of the rug having high twisted loops, which we shall call xe2x80x9ctumble twistxe2x80x9d loops.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reversible cotton rug having on one side tufted cut yarn.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reversible cotton rug with tumble twist loops without an adhesive backing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an integrally tufted tumble twist loopxe2x80x94cut loop reversible cotton rug.
A further object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing an integrally tufted tumble twist loopxe2x80x94cut loop cotton reversible rug.
In accordance with this invention there is provided an integrally tufted tumble twist loopxe2x80x94cut loop reversible rug comprising:
a first layer of cotton material,
a second layer of cotton material overlaying the first layer of cotton material thereby forming a two layer cotton backing material,
said first and second layers of cotton material having different shrink coefficients,
a first pile yarn tufted through the two layer backing material in a tumble twist loop on one side and a cut loop on the other side of the backing material,
a second pile yarn tufted through the two layer backing material in the same direction as the first pile yarn in a cut loop,
said first and second tufted yarns being skewed between the first and second cotton layer materials.
Preferably, the first and second cotton layers have a shrink differential of preferably 20% to 30%.
It is also preferred that the tumble twist be on the side of the cotton layer having the lower shrink coefficient of the two layers.
The rug of this invention is made as follows. Two cotton layers having different shrink coefficients are placed one on the other to form a two layer backing material. Pile yarns are tufted through the backing material in two steps. First, one pile yarn is tufted through the double layer to form a high loop on one side of the backing and a cut loop on the other side of the backing. A second pile yarn is then tufted through the double backing material in the same direction as the first yarn to form a low loop on the same side as the high loop, and a cut loop on the other side. The tufted material is then pre-washed to shrink the two cotton layers. The layer with the higher shrink coefficient will form, upon shrinking, a tighter weave around the tufted yarns than the weave of the material with the lower shrinkage, resulting in a skewing of the yarns between the two cotton layers and tumble twisting of the high loop, due to their shrink differential.
The tufting does not have to be made in two steps, and both the tumble twist loops and cut loops may be tufted at the same time in one operation. Also the direction of the tufting can be from either side of the two layers, as long as all the tufts are in the same direction.